bakugan in digiworld
by Meteor Gin
Summary: the digital world is in cayas, all the old villans have retened, even dieaborumon, there is s all out war going on, and it's riping open the space time cuntinume. so what hapanse when some unknown kids pass through?
1. entering the digital world

Meteorgin: I am using the orginal brawlers and there ariginal bakugan (including angalo and deavloe), but a up to date story, and using all their other bakugan as well, and the original way to play the game if they play, I think the bakugan are going to be use as more of a summen-them-then-fight sort of things and ability cards jest as like power ups and speshale attacks and the like and they all have their bakugan and mectigon and bakugan titans except the ones who don't have them. And for digimon all the original digimon can digivole to altamate, agumon and gabumon can digivole to mega, as well as DNA digivalve and all th digimon are with their partners and the digital world still has need for them.

* * *

><p><strong>With the battle brawlers<strong>

After just exiting bakugan inter space Dan, Shun, and Maruchow were siting by a window when Dan suddenly froze in shock.

"hey, guys, whats that?" he asked as he pointed twards the window

As the two took a look they too, froze socked at the site.

In the sky was a giant colorful vortex to a dimention like non they had ever seen.

They called and met up with the other brawlers. They disided to enter the vortex and see what was up.

* * *

><p><strong>In the digital world – Tie's POV<strong>

Thing aren't looking good all our old enimies have reternd (including deaborumon) and joind forces. The digital world is cought in a all out war it's all the digi-desten and our allies, with we, the japenies digi-destant incharge, and I, their leater, agenst all of them and their armys of followers.

Things have gotten so out of hand that the vary fabric of space and time has begun to tair, opening gates to other dimentions.

We have got to stop them befor it's too late.

The yunger group, Davis's group, are currently fighting right this second, and agumon and I am monratering them, in cases things get relly bad. They are doing well, but the enimie is strong, and not to be taken lightly.

During the battle another rift opened up jest above them.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Jest then something came out of the rift.

* * *

><p><strong>Davis's POV<strong>

"What the" I heard Tie stuter

Kids, six kids jest came out of that dimenstional opening, or portals as we've been calling them. Then I quickly snaped out of it when I recalled current situation, we had to get those kids out of there.

"X-V-mon" I shouted as fast as I could.

"on it" he replied, dashing to get those kids to safty.

The enimie was about to attack him but agumon digivolved to wargraymon and stoped them.

"you gus, get those kids and get out of here I'll take care things here and cetch up when I'm done" Tie screemed

"rodger" we all replied, we know he could take these guys, he had, simply been conserving his energy for moments like this, when we needed him.

So we took them and ran

"Yolee can you contact Izzy and tell him what's happand" I requested

"sure thing, davis" she reaplide and began texting

* * *

><p><strong>Dan's POV<strong>

A lot happened after going through the vortex

The first thing we notised were the giant fighting monsters, and that some of them had kids with them.

Befor I even got a secent glance one of the monsters moved us to a different location, and almost got attact in the proses, but a biger fiercer looking monster stoped the attack.

"thank you, wargreymon" I head the monster who moved us say

Then the other seid "sure thing"

After that us, a few monsters and most of the kids there left, but we don't know where they're taking us.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit later – Ken's POV<strong>

We called Izzy he told us to retunto base, the temple that centaruemon gards.

I have an un easy fealing about leaving Tie alone.

"somethings wrong, tie should have cought up by now, Davis, you and I should go check on him" I suggested.

"agreed" he sead so the two of us went back

* * *

><p><strong>Tie's POV<strong>

Things were going well, wed taken down most of them we'd be cetching up with the others soon, but suddenly a strong attack came at us from out of no where and piedmon apered.

"this is bad, we can't take him on alown, we need back up" Tie screemed

But just then imperaldramon appeared, and to gether th manigd to push piedmont back and take down his followers, then cetch up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV<strong>

When they got back we had a quick stratygic meeting, then questind the kids, they told us their story and we told them ours.

Then they sead they wanted to help us fight, Tie imeetyatly refused, but they wouden't back down, in the end we wund up agreeing that if their leader Dan can defeat X-V-mon they can help but if they loss they have to reatern to where they came from. The battle will be tomarow. Tie's not about to get more kids invalved in this war, long ago he might have jumped at the thought of more allies, butnow he would never bring someone in unnessisarily, after seeing how croule war really is, so he is potting davis and veemon through the ringer, but they don't mind as mutch sinece they understand how he feels.

I wonder just how far this will go.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em>Meteorgin: hope you like it I haven't really thought it out veary far yet but I'm trying, this is the third fan fic I've started, I'm not sureif any of themare really all that good, so any way please review.<em>


	2. reasons

Meteorgin: there's been a change in plans I've desided to use every one from all bakugan seasons here and there but I'm keeping my foces on season one and using all bakugan (this may ormay not include Joe and Wavern, I haven't dissided)

hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>"Faster" Tai yelled<p>

"right"

Tai was training Davis and veemon for the battle

As leader every ones safety was his responsibility

He didn't want any one ells to get hurt, they had lost too many all ready

For them there was no turning back, but these kids were a different story

Davis understud he too had known the burden of being the leader.

Tai had learnd long ago what being the leater really ment

And besides the new children had yet to earn his trust

**Runo's POV**

The brawlers were siting together watching this.

"I don't get it, why are they so agensed our help, espeshaly their leader" she grunted

"My lady, I'm sure they have their resons" Tegerara insisted

"we do" some one yelled from behind them

They turned to the voice

It was a girl with sort brown hair, about, mabe a year or two older then them she wore a pink and white top and some kacky knee lanth pans and white and pink snekers next to her was a cat like digimon (they have resieved a explination up to so far)

"Kari, calm down" said a boy with blond hair, around her age, waring a white hat, a zipped up green and yellow jacket, and kacky shorts, and plane white sneackers, it looked like he was her boy friend with his digimon on his head.

"I know TK" she sighed

"and what mite that be" shun cuntinude

At this the boy replied "come with us" and the two led them to a mountan

When they reched the top the brawlers gasped

There were a ton of graves.

"Izzy moved the graves data up here" the one named kari said

"but I though you said digimon never die" asked marucho

"it still leaves the same empty feeling though" TK said

"TK lost his own digimon once" Kari said

"all of us were destroid once as well" TK said

The brawlers gaped at the new found information

"my brother has had some ruff experyenses too" Kari sighed

"brother?" asked Alice

"Kari, is Tai's yunger sister" TK said

"WHAT" they exclaimed

"Tai, also has a lot of presher on him being the leater, he has to think about the good of every one." Kari explaned

"though Matt and Izzy do help out a bit, same for Davis and Ken, we all try to help him" TK said

"I see" Dan said

"that does make sence" Drago agreed

"You see we don't hate you or anything, we jest don't want to get more people involved" TK explaned

"all right" Dan started

"I'm gon'a give it my all in this battle" he shouted

Kari and TK jest smilled

**To be continued…**


End file.
